Angels VS Demigods
by cho.no.hane
Summary: In a world where the offspring of the Greek Gods are in constant battle with the new world of science, a demigod seeks peace by merging with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The angel landed meritoriously with absolute grace. Her wings caused a zephyr to wake the trees from their slumber. Now all plants and half-humans marvelled at the unfathomable grandeur of her shimmering wings, her glowing face and her fine hair¾in fact, her whole being. She was grateful that her father had given her these wings to use for her travels; it was a lot more convenient than travelling by human transport.

She smiled knowing that the demigods watching her had all begun their reveries and were drooling rivers. It was as if she had lassoed their necks and was now pulling them towards her alluring self.

"_Who knew a pariah could be so exquisite_?" she read from their faces, very sure that they had heard about her legendary rebellion. She walked unhurriedly forward, searching for one particular face. With every step a gentle breeze blew around the glade. Many shivered but were still struck by how her presence captivated them. Some had fired up battles for her, while others continued to stare, fazed by her splendour.

Then to the angel's surprise, the familiar scent of death filled the air, making the atmosphere more eerie, in addition to the cold climate she had emitted. Could this be from him?

She stopped and turned slowly. Although, it only took half of a second for her to assimilate the change in the milieu and confirm that he was the cause of it, she wanted to make him wait and think that she did not notice his entrance.

After making a three-hundred degree turn, she halted and spotted the source of the heat¾the son of the underworld god. It filled her with joy to see that the boy seemed more fascinating than she had remembered him. She smiled at him. He didn't return it.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned calmly, although it was blatant that his voice held a thick layer of rancour towards her. "Outcasts are NOT permitted here."

"Hey! Don't get angry at her. This beauty probably knows about all those trite threats," a robust boy in armour (a son of Ares, she presumed) answered for the wordless angel among them. The irritated boy glared at him, while the angel praised his attempt.

"I am truly sorry for intruding and causing a disturbance, but I do have consent from the king himself to be here." The angel's urbane manner and soothing voice refreshed their love for her. However, the boy of her interest began to walk away and she knew that the beauty she possessed (which even had all of Aphrodite's offspring glaring at her) were futile against the one who only knew her to be a nefarious traitor. She knew he loathed her. She knew she committed a crime against him. And she knew she was his enemy. A frown formed on her face at this harrowing thought.

"Alex!" she called, beseechingly, "Please. We all had to sacrifice something… something dearly important to us." The angel herself could not bear the pain that her memories caused. With her heart throbbing, she fell on her knees under the great burden. The boy turned and walked towards her. A welter of demigods stood with bated breaths, anticipating his imminent outburst. He stood over her, and she sank further at his authority in his own dominion.

"I gave up more than you ever could," he hissed. "I will never forgive you for what you've done. LEAVE!"

Wiping away tears, the angel ran through the horde, spread her wings and gracefully took flight. Four more like her joined her and together they disappeared higher into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

The son of Hades attempted to relax before his emotions took control and caused him to kill another country. What was that girl thinking? Who was _she_ to suddenly come back and… ask him to forget? How could he forget that summer?

There was no way in the gods' names that he would ever overlook the destruction that he caused, or the reflection of death in the victims' eyes or even how smug _she _had looked at their victory. It was too much. SHE was too much.

The way she flew in and hypnotized his comrades with her beauty, it made the whole thing seem like a gimmick. She was just trying to gain more people to join her treachery. It was all detestable. Even the way that she was so impetuous and extremely inelegant at times and the way her face was composed when she was engrossed in her introspective moments… and… and the way that she made him miss her so much.

The boy sighed. Why was he avoiding her? There was no running from the truth; if not love, he at least really liked her.

"So you finally admit it, younger brother," Nico walked in with a hellhound closely following him.

"Nico! I told you not to intrude on me like that!" The boy reprimanded.

"Well you looked like you needed help."

"That doesn't ever triumph over my edict."

"Alex… I heard about the traitor. I'm not here to stop you, but whatever you do, make sure you choose the option that's safe for you and you do it for the good of the majority."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Just listen to me. I came here to help you choose."

"I've already chosen."

"Are you certain about that choice?"

"Yes, of course I am. I always am. Do you know who I am? I am the Alexander the Great. I know what I'm doing."

"That name is already taken. And how would you know? You've only been thinking about your lover for the past ten minutes."

"I have nothing to do with that traitor!"

"Not anymore, yeah, you don't. It doesn't mean that you _won__'__t _have anything to do with her."

"Nico, I don't want to talk about this."

"Are the memories bothering you?"

"Maybe. I'm not very sure about why you're here either."

"Alex, please just stop being so stubborn. Please?"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do Nico. I don't need your help. I don't need you here. And I most definitely don't need any older siblings!" There was a long silence before Nico gave a reply to this.

"Let me add one more thing to that list; you don't need to know what it feels like to lose me either. I'll see you soon, Alex."

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that…"

Nico whistled to his hellhound and disappeared into the shadows and Alex's spirits fell to the darkest depths of Tartarus at the remembrance of Nico's beloved sister.

What had he done? What had she made him do?

He blamed _her_. If it wasn't for the maelstrom she had caused, his own half-brother wouldn't have hated him so much.

He sighed. Why was it so difficult to realise that he had forgiven her long before she even came today? He felt nonplussed about the whole situation. Why couldn't it be as easy as before?

Nostalgia began to flow into Alex and he didn't try to stop it. He let each memory return with its matching emotion. For one, all the love and happiness he felt when they camped out in canyons searching for recruits or even the wholeness and satisfaction that he felt when he eliminated anyone who stood in their way gave him contentment.

Any memory, as long as he was with her made him bubble up with bliss.

They were the elite team. They _were_. Not anymore.

At this thought, Alex chuckled at the turn of events as every plant or insect around him began to lose life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ava, wait up!" One of the other angels called out to the figure flying far ahead of them.

Catching up with her, another cradled her in his arms fifty kilometres above the ground and asked; "Are you ok?"

The angel managed a feeble smile, "Ben, he didn't even want to talk to me."

"Hey… don't talk like that, you don't know what he was thinking," a third angel said.

"It's not that hard to guess, Kai," the fourth argued, "It was all in his face, his eyes…"

The angel began to sob.

"Ruth, you made her cry. It's ironic how you're so… ruthless." The first angel commented.

"Nice pun," Kai laughed.

"Shut up!" Ruth punched him and his wings almost began to weaken in their strong beats, "You too, Faye!"

"Don't listen to them. Not everything is on the surface alone, you know that." Ben cooed.

"Do you ever think he'll give me another chance?" The angel looked up, very small sparks of hope emitting from her eyes.

"Of course, Ava, maybe it wasn't the right time."

"What if he never wants to join me again?"

"Stop being so negative. Please? How are you going to get anywhere by being like that?"

Ava frowned. Of course she would achieve nothing by being negative.

She thought through what she had done more thoroughly. Maybe she shouldn't have caught so much attention and made a more discreet entrance. Would it have been better just to see him alone?

Her heart ached remembering that it had been a year since they had last spoken. So much has happened since then; she had been on a carefree journey.

Her father had finally forgiven her for her so called betrayal and secretly shown support.

She had also met the guinea pigs of the scientists who wanted to combine animal and human genes together.

Ava had learnt that the best way to end the war between her race and family and the 'superior' humans was to join these two sides together as one and show the world that they can co-exist. Demigods were not better than what human technology has created nor were they better than the demigods. They would all be half-humans one day, whether their other half was that of a celestial being or a mere mammal walking or flying above the earth. There was no reason to fear each other. This whole war was ridiculous and futile.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Ben shouted, pointing at a spot on the cliff, "Guys, they're here!"

The others followed his finger to see men in lab coats preparing their tranquiliser darts.

"Let's go!" Kai yelled.

The bird-like shapes in the air each flew in a rehearsed pattern, dodging bullets and nets.

However, being new to the team and never having been hunted down by humans before, Ava was completely clueless from panic and stayed stationary in the air.

Consequently, one of the scientist's darts pierced the radiant skin of her neck. She flew a few metres higher in shock before she began to plummet forty metres per second through the air.

Her vision was failing her. Her body felt so inert. Why couldn't she move?

She felt a scorching pain around her neck. What was that?

Ava pulled it out of her and yelped. That hurt a lot more than expected.

She heard incoherent shouting coming from everywhere, anywhere. She wasn't actually sure where, but somewhere someone called out;

"Ava, take my hand!"

"Can you flap your wings?"

"No!"

"Ava!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Get up! Ava, awake! _

Ava felt uncomfortable and not quite ready to be woken.

_Ava! Now!_

Who was that shouting? For just one moment, she wanted to reject the world the way she felt Alex had rejected her. Just one moment. Couldn't they give her some freedom?

_The pistol, Ava! Use it! Now! Get up!_

Dad? Ava's eyes shot open at the realisation and after quickly recalling what had happened. Her hand flew to her holster. She spun the pistol in her hands. Two of the scientists who were on the verge of experimenting on her were already shot. She jumped out of the operating table-like object where they had laid her unconscious body. She bent down to her boots, revealing a small knife. Within seconds, the knife was at the throat of the remaining scientist.

His heartbeat was increasing. That was too quick. His last few seconds of life were going away too quick.

She smiled, "Have fun in the underworld. Say 'hi' and 'thanks' to my dad when you see him lead you there."

He made no noise as the knife cut through his veins, but fell to the floor with a thud. The knife was back in her boots as Ava looked up at four cages by the opposite wall.

All her angelic friends had backed up to the furthest corner of the minuscule prison cells. Well, almost all of them;

"Are you sure your father isn't Ares?" Ben started.

"I even saw a headshot there." Kai whistled.

"You're more violent than you seem to be," Faye commented.

"Can you let us out now?" Ruth complained, obviously a very phlegmatic person.

Ava was also as stunned as three of them. She didn't think that these children would be so afraid of her for saving their lives. Being 'violent' to avoid these freak scientists seemed to her the only way to prevent their capture. Didn't her friends do this kind of thing everyday?

"Let's go," she commanded when they were eventually free.

"Where to?" Kai asked.

"Let's get out first, then ask that," Ruth cleverly suggested.

"Daughter of the god of the travellers. Can we travel 'out', please?" Kai bowed.

"I already know where the exit is," Ruth walked ahead.

"I'm sure Ava has much more simpler ideas than alerting the whole School that we've escaped." Ben looked at the girl, expecting a huge griffin to come out of the ground and fly them to safety.

Ava had something better in mind.

"How about a portal?" she smiled and revealed a hole in the ground that was dark and seemed to go nowhere.

However, they all jumped in anyway, more in favour of the alien travelling system than getting thrown back into the cages.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?" Faye exclaimed.

Ava shrugged.

"Alright, I believe you're not lying about your godly parent now." Ben said using his bird-like instincts to travel in the dark.

Once they reached their destination, they breathed in the cold bitter air of the night and sighed. The darkness of Ava's portal dispersed around them into nothingness.

"Phew, glad that's over." Kai collapsed on a patch of grass.

"Jeez, why was it so dark in there? Was that a view of your violent mind?" Ruth commented.

"Ruth!" Faye reprimanded, then turned to Ben. "We should tell Max and the others about this,"

"Does anyone have a phone?" Ben asked.

"We don't need one; we have the master right here." Ben said, pointing to Ava.

"Can you call them… or make a rainbow or whatever you do?" Ruth was puzzled. How was she going to communicate with them?

"I have to make my own phone calls first." Ava replied.

"To who?"

"Another possible recruit. A child of the Big Three. None other than the eminent Nico di Angelo."


	5. Chapter 5

Ouch.

Well that hurt. How could he? Nico was only trying to help his inexperienced fifteen-year-old brother. He didn't have to go so far to hurting his feelings. Just because he hadn't suffered the loss of a…

Nico kept his emotions under control. It was almost taking over him like it was trying to hijack his whole body.

Mrs O'Leary whined by his feet. He patted her, "It's ok, I know he didn't mean it; you know that too."

The hellhound cheered up and wagged its tail, waiting for Nico to play with her.

Nico smiled and threw the ball. He was happy that Mrs O'Leary had stayed with him, even though she technically belonged to Percy who was now happily making more demigods with Annabeth.

Wait. No, that's not right. What is a half-blood plus a half-blood. Well two halves equals to one. Their children are going to be gods? No. That's not right either.

"Nico."

He jumped at the sound of his name, but Nico was even more surprised at _who_ said it.

Nico turned to the rainbow mist hovering above his lair.

"You," he said, showing no sign of like or dislike; the way professionals worked.

"I'm truly sorry to bother you, Ni-"

"Don't. Say. My. Name."

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if you would like to join…" Ava swallowed her words when she saw his expression. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong method for this. It wasn't like she was the President who could make spectacular speeches and in minutes gain much support. Well forget support; she was having trouble just keeping his attention.

"Please, son of Hades. I beg of you to help."

"Why should I help you? For all I know you might be planning to kill me so that you could get Alex on your side."

"It's not thing like that, please." She had to hurry. The drachma coins were not enough to last a long while.

"No. I'm not a part of this war. I don't care about what happens. I'll just live with the consequences."

"Nico! Why do you have to be like this? Please. I know Bianca wouldn't want you to join this war, but she'd want you to do what's best for everyone."

Nico sighed. She hit it. Bull's eye. To be quite frank, it wasn't that hard for _anyone_ to get the 'dead sister spot'.

"Something along those lines. You've told the same things to Alex, haven't you? Why don't you follow your own advice, and in this case, your sister's?" Ava said as the rainbow dispersed.

Having rapid reflex reactions, Nico threw another drachma where the rainbow had previously been, allowing them another two minutes or so.

"I'm still not joining you, but Ava… remind Alex what its like to be in love. Keep him safe."

Ava was stunned. What? Did she hear him right? Remind Alex what… _love _was? She continued to stare at nothing in particular, but she watched memories of their time together play back in her head.

The rainbow had long vanished before she came to a realisation. She missed him.

And somewhere deep, very and extremely deep of inside him, he missed her too.

"Hey, little violent goddess on wings? Can you hear me?" Ruth brandished her hand about Ava's face.

"Ava? What's wrong? What did he say?" Ben asked, concern warped into his face.

"Hello? We have to call Max and the others now."

"Ruth, stop doing that! Some time soon, you're going to hit her in the face."

"That was very much my plan."

"I wouldn't want to get her angry; that headshot is forever going to be etched into my eyelids," Kai chuckled.

"Ava, what's going on?" Faye asked. "Ava!"

The daughter of Hermes was brutally pulled out of her reveries.

"Oh, finally. I told you it worked." Ruth smirked. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to actually do any damage."

Faye shook her head at Ruth and turned to Ava, "Are you ok?"

Ava nodded, "What do I tell Max?"

"Leave the talking to us, violent goddess."

"Can you do that rainbow thing again?" Kai asked.

"Um, to be honest, I have run out of drachma coins. The only option left is for us to use other means of communicating."

"Like?"

"Well, I could just get the phone to function regardless of its condition."

"Why didn't you do that before? Some kind of goddess you are."

"I'm not sure about Nico having a phone to receive the call."

Ruth's cheeks flushed. Of course he didn't have a phone. What would an emo-like twenty-seven year old want with a phone?

"Some kind of genius _you_ are, Ruth," Kai and Ben laughed.

"Here's the phone," Faye passed it to her. For this day and age, even Ava had seen more high-tech equipment.

"We're a little too poor to be able to afford anything fancy." Ben stated, seeing her reaction.

"You know, being on the run and all," Kai shrugged.

"I understand." Ava smiled, while the phone was automatically dialing away with just her stare.

"I _have _to learn how to do that," Ben whistled.

"I can teach you. Only if you come with me again."

"Where?"

"Back to Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex," a demigod called. "We've spotted more of those experiments flying about. What do we do?"

"Wait for my order."

"They seem to be armed."

"Don't bother with it."

"What do we do if they attack?"

"Put the defences up."

"That's it?"

"Until I think of something, pretend they don't exist."

"But, they could attack us any-"

"I said 'wait'!"

"Understood." The demigod walked out of Alex's tent.

There were more angels? Could she be back already? Knowing her, she would have talked to Nico to help her with persuading him to get him on her side. Her persistency reminded him of another one of their adventures.

"Alex," a voice called.

"If it's about those hideous hybrids, I don't want to know."

"We're hideous?" Kai scoffed.

"Well, obviously," Ruth rolled her eyes. "How did the violent princess manage to get us following her around anyway?"

"So, this is the ambience when one stands a metre away from you," Ben commented.

"It smells like something's decaying," Faye twitched her nose.

"Alex, I'm-" Ava started.

"Why are you back here?" Alex sat still, blatantly not aggravated by their presence.

"Please," Ava's voice faded to a faint whisper. "Just listen to me."

Alex remained with his back to them. He didn't want to listen. Why did he have to?

"Just stop denying me, please."

She knew very well that he still held an everlasting grudge against her.

"I didn't mean to harm you, you know that more than anyone else, Alex."

Why was she still attempting to ease her way back into his heart. He didn't care about her anymore. Not after what she did.

Ava's tears rolled down the curves of her face. She sniffed.

Alex had an uncontrollable urge to caress her, to hold her, to tell her that it was all going to be alright.

No!

_Don't fall for her trap. This is exactly what she wants, _He thought.

But…how could it be possible? Ava didn't mean to harm anyone. She wasn't trying to tempt him to be with her. It wasn't for her own good or careless pleasure. She wanted him there to help her win the war between them and... _them; _those 'hideous hybrids'.

There was nothing wrong with her or what she was doing. Nothing bad about her. In genuine fact, she was nothing but perfect.

She was perfect to lead this rebellion. She was perfect to even think of a rebellion. And… she was perfect for him.

"Alex," she called softly.

That did it.

He stood up abruptly and turned to the angel-like life forms that were meant to be his enemies, "You may want to leave before this day marks the event of your deaths."

"What's with the smirk? We're not humans. You won't do much harm to us," Ben informed.

"Very well." Alex grabbed Ava into a life-threatening bear hug. Ava grunted into his shoulders, bewildered like the rest of them.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair. "Why did you leave me? It wasn't just the consequences that I was confronted with, but… separation from you. Loneliness. Pain."

A fresh bucket of tears flooded Ava's face as she hugged him back, "I'm sorry."

"Never leave me again. Ever," He kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"I can't breathe." Ruth complained through gasps of air.

"Well, we can't say that he didn't warn us." Kai said, feeling his fingers lose life.

"This is your power?" Ben asked, clutching his chest at the awareness that his heart cells were ceasing to function. "Making everything die when your emotions overflow? No wonder why she couldn't stand you."

Faye reprimanded him, "Stop being so jealous! It's a small price to pay. Just look at them. They're so sweet."

"Besides, this is good practice for improving resistance. Who knows what…" Kai grabbed his head. "Who knows what kind of chemicals they'll use next?"

"Hey, lovebirds! Can you let us live now?" Ruth had a new pain in her thigh.

The two continued on for a little while, completely content in each other's arms.

Ava tapped Alex on the back. "Alex, I'd like you to meet my friends."

He stared at her with his eyes projecting malice at the word 'friends'. The life of the angels continued to fade.

However, to their surprise, he put his arm around Ava and said, "Please introduce them to me."

The four fell to the ground, taking in the air with gratitude and relief.

"They're one bad-ass couple." Kai laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Any advice? My performance is deteriorating -_-"... I don't think its as good as my first chapter these days. I had no plan for this story at all. I'm just 'winging it'. PLEASE HELP! **  
**Thanks ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ^_^, sorry for late update... exams have been ruling my life recently... enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ok, let's start with the problem first," Ben thought aloud, slightly trying to show that he was better than Ava's long-lost boyfriend.

"It's those two," Ruth folded her arms.

"How did this war begin?" Ben continued, ignoring Ruth although he felt the same as her.

"From rumours it was the demigod people who did it," Kai answered. He raised his palms to surrender as Alex glared at him. "I did say 'rumour'."

"No, no, it was Max and the Flock who challenged them," Faye argued.

"What challenge?" asked Ben.

"Oh yh, that's right. Some time, before they thought they were free from The School, they thought that they were the most powerful beings on Earth. Forget the humans. What they had broke the rules of physics and science, and even life itself. Nothing could stop them," Kai began.

"Yes, it was your kind that brought life to the world in which we live now. A world full of hatred, bloodshed and even more hatred," Alex reprimanded.

"Well it was the immaturity of you-" Ben pointed at Alex, and Alex alone. "-and your minions that decided to fight back and prove us wrong."

"We couldn't stand your conceited mentality."

"Weren't your whole existence as 'half-gods' supposed to be a secret anyway?"

"Secret? Every monster from Tartarus knew what we were just from our scent. There was really no point in hiding ourselves from humans, and the likes of you, to whom we were and are more superior."

"I'll show you who's superior." In a split second Ben had got up on his feet and spread out his wings, which alone were enough to break down the foundations of Alex's camp.

"Why are you angered, poor helpless bird? Might I have said something to offend you?" A smirk burned from Alex's face. Ben flapped and rose a good ten meters off the ground. Alex clenched his fists.

Ben suddenly clutched his chest, "Argh!"

The smirk on Alex's face grew. The others stood back, acknowledging that this was between them; the angel versus the devil.

"Are… you just, ow… going to kill off my cells… and not, argh, fight me yourself?" Ben spoke through gritted teeth. "Fight me!"

Alex's fists slowly relaxed as he relaxed and Ben's body instantly began to replace the cells that had died in his heart.

"You want a fight?" There was no reply from Ben as he struggled to get his breath back. "Fist to fist. A test of physical strength. This is what you understand as the definition of the word 'superior'? You think that the main factor of it is strength? Well, then, I'll show you what strength and power really is."

Alex's eyes lit up.

Ava's eyes grew wide. She knew what was going to happen next. This was the eminent attack of the leader of the camp.

She had had enough, "STOP!"

Her voice resonated through all of the camp. At the instant sound of it, the other demigods immediately recognised it and were again hypnotised into a state of infatuation.

Tears found themselves overflowing her eyes, "We shouldn't be like this. If we are ever going to achieve anything, we can't still be fighting and threatening to kill each other. Is it so difficult to stop letting this vendetta rule our words and actions? Please stop!"

The two looked at her. Shame filled them both. She was right; their hatred wasn't because of who they were individually, it was because of what they looked like, who their parents were and the pair of wings that perched proudly on their backs or that didn't. They hadn't even been with each other long enough to confirm that the other wasn't one that they should be with. The war had gave birth to them with this mentality. The whole war was what they were fighting against. Not each other.

Alex stood back, being the seemingly more mature man (or half-man), he lifted Ben off his feet.

"Ouch, quite rough there. I still feel the hate, but we'll work on it," Ben smiled.


End file.
